Can Opposites Attract
by Amethyst-BondS
Summary: DO NOT READ, seriously.Highschool,filled with stress,sibling rivalry,and the unpredictable. Now the most unlikely two are paired together for a project. Will love blossom or jealousy rage on and all hopes of a relationship be crushed? InuKag
1. Chapter 1

sasukefreak-Okay, this is my very first fanfic...please reveiw! If you want to flame then you can go to that very very warm place...(I don't take flames very well) Though constructive criticism would be appreciated... now on with the story!

**Do Opposites Attract? **

**Chapter 1**

Kagome's POV

'Gah! I'm gonna be late for class!' my mind repeated over and over, definitely not helping the dull throb that occurred in my head ever since this morning. Hardly keeping track of where I was going and the pace I happened to be sprinting at, I heard someone yell "Wait!" Before I could comprehend what was happening, I unceremoniously slammed into someone, not just anyone, but THE Inuyasha. I heard so many rumors about him. Almost every single girl in school had a crush on him, 'Just my luck...'

"Watch where you're going!" growled Inuyasha. His complexions had contorted into a scowl, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Well sorry, lord Inuyasha!" I muttered sarcastically. I watched him warily as he stacked up my books into a semi neat pile and then handed them to me. "What are you doing?" I mumbled, confusing written all over my face. With all the gossiping of him being a cold-hearted jock that had been receiving one-night stands ever since his brother had left the school, odds were that this definitely was NOT Inuyasha.

"Acting like a gentlemen and giving you your books, what did you expect?" Inuyasha responded, a frown creasing upon his rosy lips.

"Oh, uh…nothing, I guess," I briefly stared down at the ground so that he wouldn't notice my blushing face.

"Inuyasha! COME HHEERRREEEEE!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Inuyasha's fan club coming like a rampage, shouts and howls of "My one and only true love!" and "I LOVE YOU!" filled the silent... well used to be silent hallway.

"I gotta get out of here! It was nice uh… meeting ya!" Inuyasha mumbled and scurried away before his fan club caught up with him.

Dumbstruck for a few moments, my mind finally caught on to the fact that this was making me even later for class, "Shitshitshitshitshit!" I mumbled. I quickly grabbed my books and ran down the hallway.

**Science Class**

It definitely had seemed I had come in at a bad time. The class had all settled in, watching the teacher as he was explaining something rather important about the next quiz. I tried to open the door as quietly as possible, but once I had entered, I felt all eyes on me.

"Kagome, you're late!" the teacher scolded. His eyes had narrowed to a glare, though it was hard to see because of his overly large, thick-rimmed glasses.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Yanrei," I mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Since this is the first time, I'll only be giving you a warning, now take a seat!"

I let out a contented sigh, and then sat down in my seat in the back of the room, right next to Sango, my best friend pretty much ever since preschool.

"Why were you late?" Sango whispered to me, quickly averting her eyes towards me and then back to the teacher.

"I ran into Inuyasha…" I answered, my face growing hot again.

"Inuyasha? But he's the most richest guy in school, and he's popular, and has his own fan club and-"

"Okay Okay…I get the point!" I interrupted, and then I looked forwards, focusing my attention on the teacher.

"Today, we will be starting a project that will probably last for a month or so. For this project, you are assigned to a partner to work with." Mr. Yanrei explained. Then he fumbled around and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Ayame and Kouga"

"Rin and Kagura"

"Sango and Miroku" I saw Sango sigh and burry her head in her arms. 'Even if he was popular, he was nothing but a pervert,' my mind immedietly responded.

"Inuyasha and Kagome" I was stunned to say the least, why why why why WHY, I thought. I watched nervously as Inuyasha turn around and then he winked at me. Expecting a glare, o-or a one finger salute... but a wink? I stared down at my desk, blushing like crazy. Then the teacher called out a few more names as I was left replaying what had just happened.

I didn't bother to pay much attention to the rest of the lesson; I just sat there, acting like I was listening. Class finally finished and I sprinted down the hallway to catch up with Sango.

"Hi Sango dear!" Then I heard Sango mutter really Really inappropriate language.

"Miroku, just because I am your partner does not-"Sango abruptly stopped in the middle of the sentence that was rudely interrupted and her face turned bright red.

"YOU LIL PERVERT! YOU DISGUST ME!"

**SLAP **

**BANG**

**CRASH**

Inuyasha walked up to Miroku, "Hey Miroku, let me guess, you used your so called 'charm' on Sango again, didn't ya?" Inuyasha said, clearly not surprised.

"Eh… I see stars and a very ugly face…" Miroku muttered drearily.

**Bang**

(guess who's on the floor with two big bumps sticking out of his head?)

"Why the nerve of that guy..." Inuyasha muttered. Then Inuyasha's face turned bright red when he felt a hand fondle with his ass.

"Oh Sango..." Miroku mumbled.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lung.

I tried to stiffle my life, Sango and I almost laughing in unison. Then I watched Inuyasha hit Miroku on the head again, and then he kneed him somewhere...

This time, Miroku would be unconscious for a much longer period of time, I guessed. Then I watched Inuyasha brush the imaginary dirt off of his hands.

"Wait, did Miroku say Sango while he grabbed Inuyasha's ass?"Sango growled in a low voice.

"Duh..."

I watched Sango run inside a classroom, pick up the teachers desk and held it on top of Miroku, threateningly...

"Sango WA-" Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha sweatdropped, "That had gotta hurt, well, he deserved it!" Inuyasha said." Well, Kagome, you wanna come over to my dorm to work on our project?" he offered.

"Uh sure..."I mumbled.

"Okay then..."Inuyasha said staring at my red face, "uh huh..."

Inside Inuyasha's Dorm

I was on Inuyasha's computer, getting some sources for our project. Our topic was 'Nuclear Power Plants'. Inuyasha was scanning through a book he checked out in the library. I yawned; it was 2:00 A.M..."I'm getting a bit tired, I'm gonna go back to my dorm to rest." I said.

"You can sleep on my bed if you want," Inuyasha said bluntly.

"What!" I yelped, surprised.

"It's not like I'm gonna try anything on you, I'm not Miroku."

"Oh...well thanks." I pulled off my sweatshirt and found out the all that was under was my black lacy bra. I thought about putting the shirt back on but Inuyasha said that he wouldn't try anything on me. I compromised and kept my baggy pants on. I slowly slipped into the bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.

A few hours later, I felt the bed shift, and I guessed that it was Inuyasha. I suddenly felt his hand around my waist and he started to pull my body towards himself. 'H-he must be asleep,' I thought. Then my face turned bright red when I felt it was his bare chest that was producing so much warmth.

The Next Day

When I woke up, I felt extremely warm and conferrable. It was Saturday so I didn't even bother getting out of bed. One of my eyes peaked open and saw Inuyasha's face,"EEK!"I!" I squealed, then quickly covered my mouth.

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open, "What..." Inuyasha drawled out lazily, " well whatever it is, I'm going back to sleep..."he muttered, then he layed back down... on my chest. I just sat there for a few moments, holding my breath. After a bit I layed my head back down on the pillow. Then...

Miroku slammed the door open, "Inuyasha! Wanna get some breakfast with-"Miroku stopped talking and just stared at us. His sick mind was probably swirling with sick thought because of our position. We were on a bed, Inuyasha had his arm around my waist, was asleep on my chest, I was practically half naked, and Inuyasha wasn't wearing a shirt. but last but not least, my face was red, really Really REALLY red.

"H-hi Miroku" I stuttered, my lips forming a rather awkward smile.

Inuyasha shifted on the bed, and leaned his back against the bed frame. "Yeah...hi..."Inuyasha said. Then he looked over at me, and then at Miroku's shocked face. 'Okay...we're in a bed, Kagome's half naked, I'm only wearing my boxers and Miroku just barged in,' Inuyasha thought. He quickly got out of the bed. "I-It's not what you think is happening! Nothing happened!"

"Sure...I'll just leave you two along...to chat and stuff..."Miroku said...amused."Oh... and nice boxers..." Then he shut the door, ignoring Inuyasha's protests.

Inuyasha sighed "that went well..."he muttered, one eye twitching.

"Yeah...um...I better leave too" I said and quickly clenched onto my shirt.

Something inside Inuyasha just seemed to snap, maybe it was because Kagome seemed so vulnerable standing there or because she was blushing, well whatever it was, he DIDN'T want Kagome to leave.

Inuyasha grabbed my hand, then swung his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. "Please, will you stay?"

My eyes widened at the sudden gesture. I nervously nodded, but tried to make some space between us. Then I noticed his eyes, filled with lust, desire, longing... in those amber pools.

He gently stroked my hair in a calming matter, and then pulled me into a passionate kiss. My heart started pounding against my rib cage faster and faster when he slid his tongue inside my mouth, tasting the inside of it. I felt myself melt under his intense gaze. Then I closed my eyes and felt my body being pushed onto the bed.

Sasukefreak- Okay, that's it! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sasukefreak-Okay, this is my very first fanfic...please review! If you want to flame then you can go to that very very warm place... (I don't take flames very well) now on with the story! Oh yeah and I might add a lemon part to this chapter but it's probably not gonna be until for like a few weeks.

Chapter 2

I was sitting on a bus to go back to a stop where my family would pick me up. It would be a 3 hour drive until I got back. Inuyasha was sitting beside me and Sango and Miroku were sitting across from us.

30 minutes later…

Kagome woke up from her nap and saw that everyone else was also awake. For some reason it was too quite, so she decided to change that.

"Sango, what's your project." I asked. Sango sighed…

"The human body," Sango mumbled bitterly.

Inuyasha laughed, and I hit him on the head with my fist. Obviously, Inuyasha and I were getting along much better now, I guess, if you want to put it that way.

"You're such an asshole!" I yelled at him.

"Hmph…wench"

"What did you just say!"

"I called you a wen-" I hit him on the head again.

"Grr… women…"He muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Sango stood up from her seat…"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE STOP IT, JUST CALM DOWN!"

"Hmph…calm down my ass," both of them muttered and then crossed their arms.

"Ah…Sango" Miroku mumbled. Sango's face started to turn red and she slowly turned around. She started to roll up her sleeves and slapped Miroku once on each cheek. (cough the ones on his face, just to let the perverts know that…lol)

And this pretty much continued for the rest of the trip.

2 hours and 30 minutes later…

I got off the bus and then waved bye to Sango and Miroku and gave the one finger salute to Inuyasha.

I found my family and got inside the car.

"So how are your grades?" Mom asked.

"Good…" I mumbled.

"How's school…"Mom asked.

"Good…"

"Are you getting enough sleep every night?"

…snoring

Home

I sat down and when I was ready to eat, my parents started speaking.

"We have very good news!" Mother said.

"What is it?" I asked

"Kikyou is going to join your school!" Mother said cheerfully.

"WHAT!"

Sasukefreak- and that's another chapter! Well actually, it's more of a mini chapter! Wow! That's two chapters in the same day! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sasukefreak-Okay, this is my very first fanfic...please review! If you want to flame then you can go to that very very warm place... (I don't take flames very well) now on with the story!

Chapter 3

'This was a nightmare, every single time when I thought my life was almost perfect, Kikyou ALWAYS ruined it.'

"Is there something wrong, Kagome?" Mother asked, worried.

"N-no, of course not, I'm just so shocked, I guess," I mumbled and then forced a small smile.

"Good…"

I stayed quiet during the rest of dinner, and I barely touched my food.

Before, Kikyou was nice and understanding. I could always tell her anything that was on my mind. Whenever something was bothering me, she would always comfort me and hold me inside her arms, keeping me safe. But then she changed, she became colder, meaner, and harsher to me as the days passed. She broke up with her best friends just to become popular, and now, they're her enemies. One day when I looked inside her year book, I saw a signature from her ex-best friend.

_You know, you used to be caring and understanding, but then you changed to become popular. You were so nice back then and everyone loved you, but now…every single one of them hates you. That's what popularity did to you, and now, you can never change._

_Sakura, _

_Your EX-best friend_

When we finished dinner, I helped clear the table and then washed the dishes. No matter how hard I tried, I could never get my mind off of Kikyou, not even for one second. A part of me was telling myself that maybe she would change and become how she was a few years ago, but another part of me told myself that she would probably just ruin my life all over again.

When I was done washing the dishes I walked towards my room, staring at the ground the whole time. I crawled onto my bed and a tear dropped from my eyes and started to fall off of my face and onto the pillow.

My Mother suddenly barged in and handed me the phone. "This person says that he's a friend of yours." Then she left and closed the door. (I for Inuyasha and K for Kagome)

I-hey!

K-Oh, hi…

Is something bothering you?

K-Well I just heard from my parents that Kikyou is going to join our school, and I just know that she is going to ruin my life.

Anyways, you wanna come over and stay at my place, Sango and Miroku just came a few minutes ago. Oh yeah, and it's a sleepover.

(In the background…)"MIROKU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH ME ONE MORE TIME!

K-Okay, I'll be there in just a little bit. It's 16 Parkshire Ct., right?

I-Yup…see ya!

I hanged up the phone and quickly grabbed a sleeping bag, pillow…ext.

"Hey Mom! I'm going over to friend's house for a sleepover! Bye!

"Okay then…" Mother said.

Sasukefreak- Okay, that's another mini chapter…Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

sasukefreak – okay…here's another chapter, enjoy! And don't forget to review:D Sorry about the late update... I've been working on a different story lately.

**Chapter 4**

Kagome's P.O.V.

I walked past the gates, and just froze. This place was AMAZING! The first thing that I noticed was the beautiful fountain, and there were a few rose petals floating in the water. At the sides were two sakura trees and the petals were drifting across the front yard. And Inuyasha's house/mansion/castle was humongous. I finally tore my eyes away from the landscape and started to walk towards the door. I rang the doorbell and took a step back.

Couple hours later...

Miroku walked up to as with a bottle in his hands, "Anyone wanna play spin the bottle?" Miroku asked.

"NO!" We yelled, all together, he had been asking us that for the past hour.

"C'mon, you know you wanna, right San- OWWWW!" Miroku yelled, rubbing the top of his head. "Well, let's just play once, and I, Miroku, will not bother you guys again about it..."

"Fine, fine..." Inuyasha mumbled.

Inuyasha was first, and started to spin the bottle.

_kagome_

_sango_

_kogame_

_sango_

_kogame_

Then it started to slow down near Sango and stopped at Kagome...then all of a sudden, it shifted towards

* * *

sasukefreak-okay!that's it!kidding, kidding...okay?oh yeah...there's gonna be a little bit of Inu/Mir in this chapter...Muahahahaha 

MIROKU!

"no No NNOOOO!" Inuyasha yelled, "THERE IS NO WAY THAT I'M GONNA KISS TH-THAT PERVERT!"

I slightly chuckled, this was gonna be... intresting.

"You know the rules, Inuyasha" Sango said.

"But I don't waaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaa" Inuyasha whined.

I sighed, "Just do it already, we won't watch..." I mumbled.

Inuyasha slowly inched towards Miroku and lightly pecked him on the lips.

"Ya see, that wasn't too bad... right Inuyasha?" Sango said, trying to act as innocent as possible.

Inuyasha just growled.

"Hey! How about we play truth or dare?" I said, trying to change the topic.

"Sure"

"Sure"

"Sure, as long as I don't have to kiss another boy..."

"I'll go first!" Sango said, with an evil grin on her face, "Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Inuyasha said, how bad can it be?

"I dare you to spend some 'quility time' in that room with Kagome for 10 minutes..." Sango said.

"Okay!" Inuyasha said, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me into a room.

10 minutes later...

Sango looked at her watch, it had already been 10 minutes, but they haven't come out yet...

20 minutes later...

Still not out...

1 Hour later...

still not out...

_And then it became so much more time later that Sasukefreak fell asleep and the reviewers woke her up by poking her with sticks._

Inuyasha and Kagome FINALLY came out, both blushing like crazy.

"So...what did you guys do?" Sango asked.

"My ass hurts..." Kagome muttered.

The others just stayed silent.

"Now it's my turn!" Inuyasha said." Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Kagome mumbled, i'm not afraid.

"I dare you to spend some 'quality time' with me AGAIN..." Inuyasha said, then smirked.

"Here we go again..." Miroku and Sango muttered.

sasukefreak- okay...it's short, it's very very very short, but I just felt like updating...I hope the next one will be 2 or 3 times as long... REVIEW!


End file.
